


Smell So Good

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scents & Smells, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael





	Smell So Good

Looking at the young man sat sleeping on his couch, Gibbs’ eyes roamed the body of their own volition. The tight fitting jeans hugged the young legs from his ankle all the way to his thighs and left no doubt in Gibbs’ mind exactly how well equipped McGee really was. It had been a long time since Gibbs had pleasured a man and the urge was strong now.

 

Taking a cushion he placed it on the floor in front of the dozing figure and, kneeling down, let his face rest in the young man’s crotch and inhaled. He could smell the shower gel mingled with the day’s activities and the man’s natural scent, and Gibbs found the smell intoxicating. Tim stirred and opening his eyes he instantly found Gibbs. Startling, Tim’s familiar stutter emerged. "G…G… Gibbs. What… what are you d… doing?"

 

Strong arms held Tim down on the couch. "Something I’ve wanted to do to you, fantasized about doing to you for a very long time, Tim. I need this. Damn, you smell so fine."

 

"Take off your tee, Tim," he requested, fetching a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Tim’s wrists. Finding that he was starting to enjoy the sensation, Tim’s struggles died down, his legs spreading further, allowing the older man greater access, feeling Gibbs run his lips over his clothed cock. Tim found himself reacting, his cock twitching at the stimulation. To his surprise he found he was willing him on. He gasped as the man caught the sensitive head of his cock through the fabric. "Fuck, Gibbs, seeing you there between my legs is so friggin’ hot." His legs found their way over Gibbs’ shoulders, his hips literally arching into Gibbs’ face.

 

"So eager, Timmy. I think it’s time you called me Jethro."

 

Gibbs untied Tim’s shoes, removed them and smelled each foot. Then he removed each sock and ran the tip of his tongue over the soles, before paying individual attention to the toes, sucking on each one as he went.

 

Coming up to Tim’s eye line, he rumbled against those full lips. "Bed, now. More comfy."

 

Tim nodded his comprehension. He helped the young man out of his pants, leaving the cuffs, not wanting him to touch himself yet.

 

In the bedroom, Jethro backed Tim against the bed and ran his tongue over Tim’s ears. "Always looked over at you and wanted to get dirty with you Tim. Always."

 

"Don’t deny it." Then whispering into Jethro’s ear, he asked a question. "Can I be your fuck buddy?"

 

He felt Jethro’s cock harden and lodge between his balls and thigh. "That’s a _yes_ then? Get fuckin’ buddy."

 

A feral moan escaped the older man’s throat and he pushed Tim onto the bed, finding Tim hard and wet. "You so want this don’t ya, boy?"

 

Tim’s eyes darkened in response, spreading his legs, giving the older man better access to his hard cock. Seeing a bead of pre-cum start its journey down the man’s cock, Jethro ran his tongue up the man’s shaft, meeting the clear liquid and travelling up to the top where he suckled the head in his warm mouth, circling it with his tongue, he feasted on the sweet clear liquid he was given.

 

Jethro’s adept tongue had Tim on the edge within minutes, where he was firmly kept for what Tim could’ve sworn was hours. "Damn your hot mouth Jethro Gibbs, make me cum already."

 

Smiling, he let Tim slip out of his mouth. "Patience, boy. You’ll cum when I let you cum."

 

Tim’s head tilted back into the mattress as his body arched towards the expert mouth. "God, Jethro."

 

"I’m glad you finally recognize me for what I am Timothy," he said, grinning devilishly. Soon, he felt Tim’s balls tighten as he neared his climax. Taking his mouth off the cock in front of him, he blew over Tim’s wet, sensitive head and the sensation finally undid Tim. He screamed Jethro’s name as his orgasm ripped through every part of his body. He writhed around in pleasure, at one point his torso lifting clean off the bed as he splashed hot cum all over his chest.

 

He felt the cuffs come off and a warm washcloth clean him up. Seeing Jethro’s face appear next to him, he ran his thumb over the face to collect a couple of stray bits of his cum and he sucked it off.

 

Jethro’s breath hitched at the sight. "Never knew you were a screamer Timmy."

 

Tim grinned. "You wait until you fuck me into the mattress, I could wake the whole neighborhood."

 

Looking down, Jethro smiled as he kissed Tim. "It looks like you, my boy, are ready for round two."

 

Tim’s face turned all angelic, as if butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth, and biting his bottom lip his face remained deceptively innocent as he asked his question. "Fuck me?"

 

Gibbs was up fetching the lube quicker than lightning and Tim rolled onto his front.

 

"You done this before, Timmy?"

 

"Yeah, but it’s been a while."

 

"Gonna get you ready. Then I want both of us to cum so hard we see stars."

 

As Tim felt Jethro spread his legs, he stretched his arms over his head, forming spread-eagle pose.

 

Jethro slicked up a finger and slipped into Tim, the young man hissing.

 

"Bad?"

 

He shook his against the mattress. "No, good, Very good."

 

Giving him a moment to adjust, he slicked another finger and slipped it in. "Ok?"

 

"Man, this is better than ok. More, need more."

 

Taking him at his word, he entered a third finger. After a few minutes, Tim turned his head to look at him. "Ready. Please Jethro, want you now," the green eyes confirming his statement, the request almost pleading. Tim whimpered at the loss of the fingers and felt Jethro slip into him.

 

"So tight, boy, so warm and tight." Tim gasped at the welcome intrusion. "Who does your ass belong to now?"

 

Feeling Jethro, bend down and kiss along his shoulders as he felt the man thrusting in and out of his ass, he replied. "You Sir, only you."

 

"Damn straight."

 

"Ain’t nothing straight about this." The remark leaving his mouth before his brain had chance to kick in.

 

He was rewarded with a laugh and a slap to the ass. "You wouldn’t be getting this if there was, would you Timmy, my boy."

 

"No Sir. Fuck, please move."

 

"All in my own good time. You like the feeling of my cock owning your ass do you?"

 

"Oh, yes Sir." Changing his angle, Jethro found Tim’s prostate and a wail filled the house.

 

"Find the right spot, did I Timmy?"

 

"Yes. Please, I wanna feel you for days. I wanna sit at that desk watching you look at me, and knowing that I can still feel you."

 

"Oh, my Timmy, that’s exactly what I intend to do."

 

Jethro set off at a quicker pace, finally brushing along Tim’s prostate at every thrust, Tim arched off the bed and came up to meet Jethro’s chest. He felt arms wrap around his chest to keep him there as he pounded into Tim, who slammed back to met every thrust, light reflecting off the fine sheen of sweat covering their bodies. He turned his head and caught Jethro’s lips in a kiss. "Don’t know if I’ll last much longer Tim."

 

"Cum for me, Jet. Cum."

 

Encouragement received, it was all he needed. His world exploded as he hit his orgasm, emptying into Tim, the other man following with his own release into the sheets.

 

Cleaning them up, Jethro spooned with Tim and they slept for hours.

 

\---NCIS---

 

Waking in the early dawn, Tim turned and looked over at Jethro, the blue eyes intent on him. "Thank you, Tim."

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"The kink, the fetish and the fantasy."

 

"Well it was our fourth anniversary, how could I not indulge your fantasy scenario. If we did it regularly, it wouldn’t have the same effect." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I wonder if Cowboy Tim will be able to do a bit of riding?"

 

Draping Tim over his chest, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist. "We break up tonight for that long weekend. Sweetheart, you know you can ride me anytime. I think something could be arranged where we can get a little saddle-sore. And perhaps we could look at turning that spare room into my Red Room of Pain from Fifty Shades? I’ve already sketched some designs for my Submissive."

 

Tim flushed, and smiled his quirky, shy grin. "With blindfolds and brown plaited leather?"

 

"With whatever the fuck you want me to use," he replied, taking Tim into a passionate, soul-searing kiss.


End file.
